


Grab a scoop at A la Mode

by TrurlySoup77



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrurlySoup77/pseuds/TrurlySoup77
Summary: Connor Murphy and Evan Hansen disappeared within weeks of each other 8 years ago. So when something gives Zoe the urge ti take a walk near the old apple orchard and  a pit stop at A la Mode. She is she is more than a little surprised to find a couple that looks strikingly like her older brother and his best friend.*NOW A LONG ONE-SHOT*





	Grab a scoop at A la Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Warning ⚠️ very minor mention of self harm ⚠️

Connor Murphy-Hansen leaned against the big apple tree sketch pad in hand sketching away at the beautiful scene his eyes captured. A little girl with long wavy brown hair similar to his own and dazzling crystal Blue eyes. Connor fell in love with those eyes the moment they first locked with his. His gaze landed on the second person in the scene, a man with dirty blond hair and those same beautiful blue eyes. The two of them were chasing each other around, their laughter ringing sweetly in his ears. The little girl suddenly changed directions and headed towards Connor at full speed, screeching.  
"DADDY HELP THE MONSTER'S COMING TO GET ME !" she yelled at Connor, Connor chuckled placing down his art supplies on the picnic blanket the three of them had placed down earlier that day and opened his arms wide for the little girl to run into. He watched as his husband placed a hand on his chest and gasped dramatically.  
"Did you just call me a monster young lady ?" Evan asked.  
N-no...?".  
"That better not be a lie" Evan threatened before reaching out to tickle the little girl. Connor laughed as she squirmed in his arms.  
"And this is why Hope loves me more."  
"yeah right," Evan said rolling his eyes at Connor. Between them, Hope just giggled.  
"Daddy papa ?" she asked looking between the two of them.  
"Yes, Hope?" Both Evan and Connor said at the same time. The little girl pointed to the ice cream shop not too far away from where they were.  
"Can we get ice cream?"  
Connor and Evan grinned at each other she was pointing to A la Mode the very place they had their first date.  
"Of course we can Love," Evan said kissing the top of their daughter's head. Hopes eyes lit up and sparkled. She jumped from Connor's arms and pulled him along with Evan towards the ice cream shop.

————-  
Zoe Murphy has no idea what possibly possessed her to take a walk near the old apple orchard her family used to go to before it shut down. It sun was blazing hot on her back making her feel as if she was melting. She quickly caught sight of A la mode the old ice cream parlor her family used to go to. Zoe remembered the good times she had there with parents, and her older brother Connor. Connor the name lingered on in her mind he had attempted to leave the earth the first day of his senior year. Zoe remembered finding him and seeing him so broken even when unconscious. After a week they never saw him against he left without a trace.  
Evan Hansen Connor’s best and well only friend at that vanished too a week after. Zoe’s mom and Evan’s had gotten a lot more closely because of it Heidi Hansen and the Murphy’s has all gotten closer. As Zoe got to A la mode she immediately felt better the soft cold breeze made her cool down a little. Zoe took a seat in front of the small ice cream shop with her vanilla cone with chocolate syrup drizzle. When they were kids Connor would often tease her about being plain. Her thoughts were cut short by a little girl bouncing up happily.  
“DADDY, DADDY I WANT VANILLA WITH CHOCOLATE DRIZZLE! “ she said excitedly  
“Are you sure you don’t want something else? “ Zoe heard a male voice asked presumably the little girl’s Father. Something made Zoe’s hair stand up straight, She stiffened. Zoe knew that voice.  
“Just let her get what she wants Con “ another voice chuckled from behind, a voice Zoe knew too. Turning around swiftly Zoe Murphy froze. Standing there with a little girl in his arms was Connor Murphy. Next to him and the girl Evan Hansen Connor’s best friend though it looks like their more than friends now. Zoe stood up.  
“Connor?”

\------  
The voice was small and quiet almost a whisper yet Connor still heard it. He turned around so quickly Evan had the instinct to hold out his arms to stop him from falling. He had heard it too. Connor looked over in the direction of where the voice had come from and there he found his younger sister. The sister he had not seen in eight years.  
"Zoe?" Evan question, the girl in question stomped over a look of anger in her eyes.  
"CONNOR MURPHY WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST EIGHT YEARS ?!"

"Zoe shhh calm down you're making a scene," Connor said calmly to his sister after he had recovered from the shock.  
"And since when do you care about not making a scene?" she whisper-yelled. Connor sighed and handed the little girl over to Evan.  
"A lot can happen in eight years, Zoe"  
"Yeah, no shit Sherlock you're actually not high for once."  
"Zoe"  
"Connor"  
"Look I get your mad but could you maybe not curse around Hope?"  
"Hope ?" Zoe asked as she suddenly remembered seeing a little girl. Connor confirmed her suspicion as he gestured over to the little girl who now had an ice cream cone in her hand the other clutching tightly to Evan's as she told him a very interesting story it seemed.  
"Are you two?" Zoe started to say but stopped when a simple nod answered her question.  
"And she's yours?" Another nod.  
"Wow".  
"Yeah".  
"S-so where have you been all these years?"  
"uhh well, California".  
"CALIFORNIA?!?!"  
"Ye-yeah"  
"That's all the way across the freaking country"  
"Yeah, I know".  
"So what the hell are you doing back here ?"  
"We uh we're writing a book and a publisher from here is interested in it."  
"Oh wow, Con that's great."  
"Yeah I-I guess."  
"Do you and Evan ever think about going back home? I-I mean like our house "  
"I don't know Zoe"  
"It would mean a lot to mom, she missed you we all did." Connor scoffed  
"Even Larry"?  
"Yeah even dad, if anything he missed you the most."  
"I'll believe that when I see a pig fly."  
"Really Connor he did."  
"Yeah right". Zoe rolled her eyes this was the brother she remembered.  
"Look everyone misses you and I think they at least deserve a chance to know that you and Evan are alive, disappearing without a word doesn't really help."  
"I-I'll think about it, we will" Connor added the last part after looking over his shoulders at his husband.  
"Thank you"  
"Daddy we're ready." a soft voice interrupted the siblings. Looking at the little girl and studying her Zoe found she had Connor's hair and Evan's eyes. Zoe crouched down to the girls level.  
"Hi," she said softly.  
"Hello," the girl...Hope said shyly.  
"You like vanilla with chocolate drizzle"? Hope nodded.  
"Me too it's my favorite." Hope smiled.  
"Daddy says it's too plain"  
"Well, your daddy obviously has no idea what good ice cream tastes like ". Zoe said which only made hope smile wider.  
"Well, I gotta go," Zoe said standing up.  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwe" Hope whined. Zoe smiled.  
"Maybe we'll see each other again." She handed a piece of paper to her brother.  
"Heres my number, think about it please?" Connor nodded and smiled.  
"It's good seeing you two again."  
"It's good to see you too Zoe," Evan said with a smile.  
"Yeah what he said" Connor chipped in earning a smack on both shoulders from his husband and sister.

Evan Murphy- Hansen watched his husband sit on the couch in deep thought phone in hand.  
“Are you ok? “ Evan asked mentally kicking himself for asking such a stupid question.  
“I don’t know Ev “  
“Hey maybe this will be good maybe we have been away for too long “  
“I-I want to I just don’t know if I can “ Evan's heart sank at Connor’s words it broke him seeing his Husband so broken, he hasn’t been this broken in a long time “  
“So why if we just start little by little “  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well we start with seeing Zoe more and then we gradually see more people from our past “  
“I guess that could work “  
“Ok good now make the call,” Evan said planting a kiss on Connor’s forehead and wrapping his arms around his waist.  
“Hey, Zoe”?  
-  
“AUNT ZOEEE“! Hope yelled a week later as Zoe opened the door  
“HOPEEE” Zoe yelled back  
“I’m starting to think she likes you more than us, “ Evan said hugging Zoe after Hope and Connor let go of her.  
“Well obviously “ Zoe smirked. Connor laughed  
“Don’t get to full of yourself “.  
Zoe raised her hands and surrendered  
“Hey I only speak the facts “  
Evan shook his head this had been their daily routine for the past week they either went to Zoe’s apartment, the orchard or their place. Connor, Zoe, and Evan all sat around a table talking and catching up.  
“So have you thought about seeing anyone else besides me ?”  
“W-w-we don’t- umm “ Evan stuttered  
“What he means is we’re not completely sure“.  
“Come on guys, maybe it’ll be good“.  
“What will be good, and who are you talking to Murphy ?“  
An extremely familiar voice called from the doorway a voice Evan and Connor knew well. Everyone was quiet until Jared Kleinman waltzed in and froze.  
“Murphy? Evan ?”  
“H-h-hey “ Evan stuttered  
“Well some things never change “  
“Sorry I still do that when I’m shocked sometimes or caught by surprise.”  
Jared nodded  
“You also still apologize “  
“Sorry?”  
Connor shook his head and smiled.  
“So uh who’s the kid“? Jared started his questions  
“Our daughter “ Evan answered.  
“Oh cool- wait “  
“What? “  
“ ‘Our’ as in you and Connor are a thing?”  
Connor and Evan held up Their left hands something they have become used to doing when people ask about their relationship.  
“ Connor Murphy-Hansen “  
“Whoa “  
“And that’s Hope Murphy-Hansen “  
“No shit “  
“Language “ the other three chirped in Jared just rolled his eyes and sat down to started catching up. A while later Jared announced he has to go and Zoe mutters something about having dinner with Their parents. To which Connor wished her good luck.  
-  
Zoe Murphy sighed and knocked on the door To her parent's house.  
“Zoe you’re here oh good “ Her mother greeted  
“Yeah, hi mom “  
“Zoe, how have you been ?” Heidi Hansen asked from the kitchen when Zoe walked in  
“Oh hi, aunt Heidi I didn’t realize you’re here“. At this statement, Larry Murphy looked up from the TV  
“You didn’t tell her the topic of this dinner ?”  
“Well uh “ both the older women stuttered  
“Why don’t we sit down and eat a little first “ her father sighed. Around 30 minutes later in the middle of dinner, Zoe finally broke.  
“Is someone going to tell me what this dinner is about or are we all going to be tense for the rest of our lives “?  
Her ‘aunt’ and parents looked at each other Larry sighed  
“Zoe we’re legally declaring Connor and Evan dead “ . 8 words, 14 syllables, 1 sentence made her stand straight up.  
“No, “ she said firmly  
“No?” Her father asked  
“No, “ Zoe said again “You can’t they are not dead “  
“Zoe sweetheart I know you love them but you have to face the facts “ her mother soothe  
“NO “ she yelled “THEY ARE NOT DEAD “  
“Zoe please we all don’t like this either “  
“IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT THAN DONT DO IT “ She yelled through gritted teeth.  
“Zoe sit we can talk this out,” Heidi Hansen said gently  
“There is nothing to talk about Evan and Connor are not dead“.  
“Zoe Sit, “ Her father said firmly  
“No they’re alive I can prove it “ And with that, she left the house only to find herself driving in the direction of Connor and Evans  
-  
Connor walked down the stairs towards the couch. He had just put Hope to bed while Evan was getting groceries. He had decided they needed them last minute and had run out to get some. When Connor was close to the couch he heard a knock at the door. Connor groaned and shuffled in the opposite direction of where he wanted to be. He was ready to start cussing and yelling at whoever was at the door but the words got caught in his throat as the door opened to reveal a tear-stained Zoe.  
“Zo-Zo? , what’s wrong are you ok “? Zoe fell into Connor’s arms and shook her head  
“You wanna talk about it he asked bringing her to the couch and laying her down “.  
“M-mom and D-d-dad a-and a-unt H-Heidi wwwww-ants to ddd-declare you ggguys dddddead “ Zoe manage to choke out in between deep sobs.  
“They-they what”  
“Con y-you have to s-stop thhem l-let th-em know you’re a-a-alive“. Connor nodded  
“Tell you what I’ll talk about it some more with Evan when he gets back and maybe tomorrow I’ll show my face again, yeah?”  
“I-o-Ok I’m sorry I d-didn’t wwwant to p-ush y-you “  
“Hey it’s ok I’ll do anything for you Zo-Zo I also don’t want to be declared dead when I’m not “ Zoe nodded and slightly laughed her eyes drooped down and she fell asleep to her brother softly humming to her  
-  
“AUNT ZOE “ Hope yelled as she burst through the door.  
“Hey! tiny “ Zoe greeted he niece.  
“Hi Zo-Zo “  
“Hey, Connor come in where’s Eva n ?”  
“He’s slightly hyperventilating in the car “  
“What ?! Why? “  
“I think you know why Zo “  
“You’re going to see mom and dad ?” Zoe nodded a hopeful look in her eyes. Connor nodded.  
“Yeah So um if y-you don’t mind “  
“I’d love to watch Hope for a while “  
Connor smiled  
“Thanks, “ He said Zoe shook her hand and smiled back  
“Don’t mention it “  
“I-uh actually it would help if y-you could maybe c-come too “ Zoe smile  
“Give me a second “  
-  
Connor Murphy took a deep breath. He was standing outside his old childhood home somewhere he thought he’d never see again. Evan squeezed his hand in a comforting way and he did the same back. Taking another deep breath Connor knocked on the door. Zoe has decided to take Hope to the park to give the boys some time to explain everything.  
“COMING “ he a voice yell from inside. The door opened revealing his mother. At the sight of Connor, she dropped the book she had been holding in shock. It made a loud thump on the floor as she stood there in silence as she saw him standing there.  
“Who is it Cynthia ? “ a voice Connor recognized as Heidi Hansen ’s, he felt Evan tense up slightly beside him.  
“C-c-Connor?” His mother stuttered. His eyes met hers and he gave a weak smile.  
“H-hey mom “  
“Evan? “ he heard Heidi say out of breath. And just like that the two were being pulled in and embraced by their mother's tears were flowing freely from everyone’s eyes. Once the tearful reunion was over the two found themselves pulled down on the couch their mothers sitting across from them with unreadable expressions.  
“So “ Heidi Hansen started “where have you been these past EIGHT YEARS??” Connor saw Evan flinch at the tone in his mother's voice.  
“I-I uh “

“I-I uh “  
“California “ Connor responded calmly  
“CALIFORNIA? “ Cynthia yelled Evan and Connor nodded  
“Zoe s-She knew where you were? “  
“No “ Evan managed to get out  
“She saw us when we just came back to town, w-we spent the day at the old apple orchard and she saw us“.  
“Oh my god“.  
“Uh Yeah “  
When their mothers started bombarded them with questions was when they noticed the rings on Connor and Evan’s fingers.  
“A-are you two together? “ Heidi asked gesturing to the rings on the boys left hand.  
“Oh my god “ Cynthia gasped when her son nodded.  
“I’m so happy for you two “ Heidi smiled  
“You’re not surprised? “  
Cynthia laughed softly  
“We always had a feeling“.  
Evan and Connor both let out a relieved sigh that they didn’t realize they had been holding in.  
“Knock knock, “ Zoe said in a gentle tone slowly walking into the room with a tired sleeping little girl on her shoulder.  
“Zoe? “ Cynthia gasped “do you have something you’d like to share with us too ?” Zoe smiled and shook her head.  
“I see those two left out a pretty big detail“. By now Connor and Evan have gravitated towards Hope. Connor took her from his sister as Evan gently moved some hair out of her face. The two had forgotten about the other people in the room until Heidi cleared her throat. Evan looked up sheepishly.  
“Um M-mom C-Cynthia meet uh H-Hope Lilly Murphy-Hansen “  
“Oh my god, She is so beautiful “ Cynthia awed.  
“Hope “ Heidi repeated softly  
“yeah Hope“.  
-  
Connor, Evan, Zoe, Heidi, And Cynthia all sat in the living room as they talked softly. Cynthia found herself stealing glances at the little girl in her son's arms. The story was amazing Humans were evolving some Men could now bare children Evan was one of them. Heidi had gaped at her son as he told the story. They continued to talk unto they heard the sound of the front door. Cynthia saw Connor immediately tense out of the corner of her eye.  
“Cyn? Heidi? Who’s car is outside “? Larry Murphy asked in a confused tone. As he rounded to the sitting room his voice got louder. Once Larry reached the room he froze, everyone froze.  
“Connor?” He whispered. Connor stood up stiffly.  
“Hi “  
“Oh my god, Connor and Evan you’re you’re alive “  
“Uh yeah “  
“I-uh I ’m, I’m sorry “ Larry mumbled. Connor sniggered “look I know you’re most definitely mad at me for a lot and you have every right to be but really I am sorry“.  
“Connor?” Cynthia urged. Connor let out a long deep sigh.  
“I can never forgive you fully ... but I can try to tolerate you “. Larry nodded his eyes fell to the sleeping girl in Evan’s arms.  
“That’s Hope Connor and Evan’s daughter “. Cynthia gently explained.  
“Connor and Evan’s daugh-?” Larry stopped when he saw the matching rings on Connor and Evan’s left hand and nodded.  
-  
Connor and Evan were sitting through dinner would their family. Aside from a little tension between Connor and Larry, it went smoothly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m Amy a multi-Shipping mess on multiple fandoms, this is my first fanfiction on here.  
> *Thank you to everyone who pointed out the grammar and spelling mistakes I appreciate it and I've fixed it as best I could :))


End file.
